


Drunk and in Love

by Pastelpuff12



Category: supermega
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Confessions, First Kisses, M/M, drunk drawing, happy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelpuff12/pseuds/Pastelpuff12
Summary: After the ‘Animal Crossing’ drunk drawing video, Drunk Matt Watson has a little something to tell his friend....
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson, Ryatt - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Drunk and in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I sincerely hope you enjoy this short little thing 💕 this is for fun and I’m in no way saying this is an actual event that happened, nor am I saying Matt and Ryan are dating. I wrote this right after watching the latest drunk drawing because they are so darn cute. Stay tuned to the end for some Ryatt content and analysis. If you enjoy this work please let me know! 💕

Ryan and Matt had just got done filming the latest drunk drawing ‘ Animal Crossing’ edition ( Patreon video included) . They were both fairly drunk, Matt being more drunk than Ryan because of his petite figure. The Tucker brothers had gone to their apartment since it was pretty late, Matt and Ryan stayed at the Plex to hang and chill for a bit. 

Matt glanced over to his friend and busted up giggling, leaning back on the grey couch. Ryan looked at Matt and giggled as well seeing his buddy all goofy “ is my face that funny?” He asked, causing Matt to giggle even harder. 

“ No man” Matt finally replied, his words slightly slurred, “ you have a very handsome face. I could barely keep my eyes off of you while recording” he admitted. 

Ryan chuckled and shook his head, taking anything Matt said currently to be more of a joke than anything “ yeah right Matthew” he said shrugging it off “ I noticed your drawing skills have gotten a lot better, you’re really improving, it probably would have shown through better If it wasn’t for that crappy tracking pad” 

Matt snorted, leaning his body closer to Ryan slightly “ yeah man I’m getting so much better” he said slightly sarcastic “ you though? Amazing. I was blown away with what you could draw tonight” he said wholeheartedly through a drunken accent. He reached out and lazily patted Ryan’s shoulder as a ‘ good job’ 

Ryan couldn’t help but smile at that “ whatever dude” he said slightly slurred himself, rolling his eyes. “ I don’t know what’s going on with you tonight, but you’re like… being… super nice to me. Like you’re always nice but I don’t know…. something weird's going on” 

Matt leaned even closer to Ryan, to the point his chin was rested on the other man's shoulder and their legs were touching. “ well maybe… I really like you Ry. I’ve been trying to hint at you all night lllooonnnggg” 

Ryan raised an eyebrow and blushed slightly, he awkwardly chuckled “ I know you’re joking dude. Why don’t you tell me the real reason you’re acting different” he desperately tries to get out of Matt. 

Matt smirked “ I am telling you the real reason” he giggles a bit, gently putting a hand on Ryan’s chest as he rubs on it. He glances up at Ryan through half lidded eyes, his mouth slightly agape as he observes him. Matts glasses slip down a bit before he leans in and presses a warm kiss to Ryan’s lips. 

Ryan was taken aback by the kiss, usually him and Matt joked about this type of thing… but this was too much. He felt Matts soft lips making sloppy movements against his mouth, he had to stop this. He put his hands to Matts chest and gently pushed him away, his heart breaking slightly seeing Matts confused and hurt expression on his face. “ Matt… you’re drunk… you don’t know what you’re thinking… you… you don’t want me” Ryan said slowly, having a hard time finding his words. 

Matts cheeks heated up in embarrassment “ but… I do want you Ryan” Matt insisted “ I- I’m sober enough to know I want this, and I’m drunk enough to be an idiot who actually goes through with it…” he looked down in his lap “ I really didn’t know how to tell you properly, I just… really needed to kiss you” 

Ryan bit his lip as he listened to Matt, his heart twisting and turning feeling so many emotions all at once. Though once Matt stopped talking, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his buddy’s lips. He felt Matt kiss back, a warm sensation running through his body like a big hug. He deepened the kiss slightly, putting one of his hands to the small of Matt's back and rubbing it gently. He eventually pulled away needing to breathe a bit, looking to Matt who looked adorably blown away by the kiss. “ how about I take you on a little date sometime Mr. Watson?” 

“ I think I’d really like that Mr. Magee “ 

Let me know if I should continue this! 

{I’m not saying Ryatt is real… but here are some ryatt moments I wrote down while watching Animal Crossing Drunk Drawing 💕} 

Matt attempts to kiss Ryan 2 times, but gets too nervous to ( this is probably a joke but it’s hella cute) ( at time stamps 9:52 and 10:03 )  
Matt constantly praises Ryan’s drawing abilities THE WHOLE TIME RYAN DRAWS ( 8:22- 10:33 and 14:28- 16:51)  
They don’t mind using each other’s straws (10:33)  
Ryan looks at Matt with heart eyes in the very beginning of the video (literally at 0:00)  
Around (15:18) Matt is talking, voice confident, though once he looks to Ryan his voice goes soft and his gaze looks very ‘ heart eyes Matt’ and when he breaks his stare he can’t seem to remember what he was talking about….  
Matt is very close to Ryan throughout the video. He scoots unnecessarily close to him, and likes to put his arm on the back of the couch almost against Ryan’s back. At one point he actually has his little skeleton arm draped over Ryan’s shoulders (15:53) 

{ once again I state that Ryatt is probably not real but they are hella cute 💕}


End file.
